


and from my knees grew flowers

by ogawaryoko



Series: from my knees grew flowers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: Bucky提起纤薄的外层，底下是丝质的黑色里衬。他就这样举着，突然间眼前出现一副画面，Bucky自己在端详它，就像到百货商店挑选尺寸，想着要不要拿去试衣间。他想把它贴在身上，贴在腰的位置。他像被烧着似的丢下裙子。“喂。”他惊惶地颤声叫道。随即他又沉默下来。他不知道要怎么说，也不知道自己想不想告诉Steve。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/gifts).
  * A translation of [and from my knees grew flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953316) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



Bucky隐蔽在森林和道路参差不齐的交界处沉默地看着Steve从便道拐过弯来。他一看到Steve开的新车就忍不住嗤之以鼻：一辆黑色双门塞恩，底盘那么低，他敢肯定车身下方一定有Steve在这坑坑洼洼小路上行驶时刮擦石头的痕迹。

他们才抵达小镇，不过Bucky已经把这片区域初初巡察过一遍了。刚才Steve是去丢弃他们用了整整一周的车，顺便再找个过夜的地方。Bucky拉开副驾门时Steve举起一把系在小木牌上的金属钥匙，Bucky便忍耐着失望的哀鸣。

“我知道。”Steve说。Bucky不得不佝偻着身体钻进车内，然后把脏兮兮的背包放在腿间的空当并关上门。

“这是我能找到的最好的住处了。”

Steve看着路面把车掉了个头。他一条胳膊勾着Bucky的椅背便于看后窗玻璃，另一只手转动方向盘。这个姿势让他的身体展开，让Bucky感觉到他的热度，感觉到似有若无的汗水的气息；Bucky的胃仿佛被Steve拉着似的抽紧了。太他妈让人受不了了。

“没事。”Bucky骗他。Bucky很艰难才说得出这句话，同时也努力地让自己不要那么无理取闹。像这种小镇，就算Bucky再喜欢柔软的浴袍和枕头上放薄荷糖的高级待遇，Steve也没法控制他们能找到什么档次的临时落脚点。仅仅两周前，他们还在坦帕市的酒店住着顶级套房，吃着五星级自助餐。到了夜里，巨型泳池边还有露天酒吧。Bucky在那喝玛格丽特鸡尾酒，他们往沙包板里投掷豆包，背后的露天平台还有孩子们尖叫追逐。

不过绝大多数时候他们没这么好运。绝大多数时候他们只是想尽办法偷偷潜入一栋废弃的武器仓库，或者某个还有储备的安全屋，别说有客房服务的宾馆了，连那种Bucky心目中连环杀手专门用来肢解受害者的简陋的汽车旅馆都没得住。

Steve开着车，直视前方，但Bucky就是知道他在思考，试图解决这个问题。

“别想得那么用力。”Bucky咕哝。他踢着两脚之间的背包，心想要是能狠踹它出气就好了。他觉得自己脑袋糊涂，心情又很差，可这仅是因为他将要睡在一张没有之前那么舒服的床上的缘故。明明已经在各种不可思议的地方睡过觉了：蜷缩在树杈里，躲在桥底，藏在逃生梯上，还有装甲车后厢与数不清的武器为伍，被它们晃悠着敲打。

“这样好些吗？”Steve问，在脑袋边上做出按键的动作，嘴角牵起微小的笑。Bucky又踢了下背包，双手抱胸，接下来一路都坚决地望着窗外。

——

Bucky先用浴室。Steve对此毫无异议。这家小旅馆立刻排到Bucky心中倒数前三——反正他也没有在手机里存了一个酒店排名，也不会郁闷地翻看名次，对前五位念念不忘。对一名训练有素的特工来说那太不靠谱了，一旦他的手机到别人手里或者被黑，就会变成一份他和Steve跨越五十个州、在全美境内剿灭HYDRA残余势力的行踪记录。

在Steve转过弯将车开进低矮的农庄式建筑后面那脏兮兮的空旷停车场时，Bucky的胃就往下沉。那建筑就十个客房，比老鼠笼子大不了多少的走廊里有一间前台办公室，夜班经理在防弹玻璃后面。Bucky要牙线时那人看都不朝他看，从一小块旧硬纸板上拆了一根给他。两周前，在凤凰城，他们住的四星级酒店前台不但夸奖过Bucky的眼睛，还给了他一份情趣小用品菜单。Bucky内心真正的愿望只是躺在一个能张开腿，能看付费电视，能让Steve狠操他的地方，想到要去那种喧嚷、昏暗或者拥挤之处，他就要爆炸。不过那次还算值得，有Steve紧挨在身边，昭示所有权的手搭着他的后腰，令Bucky心跳快了一倍。前台面带微笑地送走了他们，五分钟后一进套房关上门，Bucky就跪在了Steve面前。

Bucky听见电视机打开的声音，隔音太差仿佛它就在浴室里似的。他把背包挂在门后，开启排风扇，那玩意又吵得简直是能带着浴室一道飞起的程度。他看着镜子里乱糟糟的自己，皮肤油腻，头发沾灰。之前在悬崖下面找哪里能藏武器于是指甲缝里留了很多泥土。其实这种事他在脑子里过一遍就可以了，何况这些日子他并没有要狙击别人的打算。但诸如此类的日常行动——找到最佳的射击轨迹，找到空气里那道看不见的曲线，能够令他安心。

他先脱掉上衣，三件，两件汗衫和一条运动背心。衣服的腋下和整个背部都被汗水洇湿了。如果Steve就在身边，可能会做出一些比较不堪入目的事情，比如把上衣团成一团鼻子凑进去，或者沿着Bucky的胸部往下亲吻，舔他身上的汗渍。Bucky不知道自己对此有何感想。他知道自己身上这股味道很恶心，但是Steve对他那种饥渴又淫亵的欲求，使Bucky小腹抽搐。

Bucky顽强地把这些思绪撇到一边。有时候Steve对他真是，贪得无厌。Bucky想象着自己大声说出来，他想象自己是一个主妇，去村子里的酒吧吃东西，点一杯血腥玛丽，涂着蔻丹的指甲敲击冰冷的玻璃杯那样。他简直从我身上下不来。轻描淡写的，漫不经心的语调，一抹得意的微笑表明了他其实——完全不讨厌这样，而且别人不也都很羡慕吗——。真是麻烦极了。

他把这样的思绪也撇到一边，衣物一件一件叠好，视线朝下看，免得不小心瞄到镜子里的倒影。他的情绪在胸口翻滚有如发酵的暴风雨的乌云。这种状态下的Bucky有时候会好像眼前挡了一层棕色的玻璃，只看得见肩上的疤痕交错，只知道自己死人一样的眼神，太宽的肩膀，还有下颌粗糙的胡茬和垂落的长发。他看起来就象是那种会住垃圾旅馆或者没有供水的止赎房，或者等待拆迁的破房子的家伙。

可能是他合上马桶盖太用力了点。排风扇杂音下电视机的声响消失了片刻——Steve静音，然后又打开了。他感觉空气里有Steve的话语声，仿佛他真的呼唤过：Bucky？

我没事。这没什么。Bucky心想。他太了解Steve，知道他恨不得进来陪着自己一起，从中Bucky得到了扭曲的宽慰感。要是给Steve一点点机会他都肯为Bucky洗澡。沉迷在这种想象里的Bucky笑了，脱掉穿了好几天、脏得发硬的工装裤。甚至只要暗示一下就够，Bucky心想，就能看着Steve在这样一个看他裸体的机会面前努力压抑着勃起。这可不仅仅是他在Steve的怀里或者战场上为Steve打掩护的样子，也不是蜷缩在Steve旁边的副驾座里睡觉，垂下睫毛，外套夹在臂弯，窗外高速公路上有风景飞逝时的样子。

最后脱袜子和内裤，和其他的一样叠好放在合起来的马桶盖上。他转身走到背包前从侧袋掏出一个密封袋，还有他的旧笔记本，装各种子弹和铅笔的笔盒。他找到湿纸巾把整个浴池擦了遍，然后是周围一圈瓷砖墙，洗脸池，窄小的置物柜。最后他把热水开大，踏进了淋浴池。

——

Bucky走出来时水蒸气也跟着跑到外面，电视机没有再次静音，只是被调低了音量。他忍着笑意赤裸地穿过房间，一边用毛巾擦头发。毛巾很薄也很毛糙，弄不好会让他头发开叉。但Bucky经过了意外强力的冲淋水压，经过了疲倦的一整天，加上此刻Steve的视线渴切地来回扫过他全身，只觉心荡神驰无暇在意。

Steve躺在其中一张单人床上伸直了双腿，遥控器遗忘在一只手，另一条胳膊则枕在头后。电视机旁仿佛快散架的边桌上有他们随手放的行李背包。Bucky从里面翻出一条干净的短裤。他被兴奋感驱使着，想给Steve来一场表演，想舒展身体精心装扮，然后躺在床上露出肚皮。

Steve已经为他那张床拍过棉被，布置好床铺了；不管是在五星级的酒店还是这种男女混住的小旅馆，这仿佛是他的一条重要原则。Bucky喜欢睡的那一侧被折了起来，只需他钻进去拉到胸口就好。Steve很清楚，Bucky痛恨医院里那种折叠被角的方式，令他觉得受困其中。他也很清楚Bucky对二手床上用品有荒谬的偏执，每次住一个新的地方他都要反反复复地拍打。

想到这里，Bucky却又觉得一切都毫无意义。他可以逐个检视自己每一条心理障碍仿佛它们是手掌上的水晶球，可以一览无遗，翻来覆去地看，可惜这些水晶球并不能告诉Bucky个中缘由和机制，也不能干脆地丢到地上砸碎了事。所以说了解是一回事，克服是另一回事。他只能肩负着它们，如同生活在现代的阿特拉斯，悲剧人物，为了床铺棉被和浴室里的置物柜而神经兮兮。

Steve把遥控器放到距离Bucky最近的那半边空床。他起身脱了T恤丢在地上，然后脱其他的。Bucky一边看一边活动酸痛的脚，在棉被里动来动去的形状象两只迷路的小兔兔。

“感觉好些了吗？”Steve问。他走近Bucky的床，俯下身一手撑着床头柜，另一只手撑在Bucky躺着的那边床上。

“嗯。”Bucky叹息般地答道。他试图放开紧紧握住棉被的手，道歉的话就堵在喉咙里，想要发脾气又因为洗干净了澡、安全无虞身边还有Steve在，而感觉窘迫，发不出来。

“很好。”Steve那样地凝视了Bucky片刻，不知道是要看穿他的灵魂还是怎样。他低头索吻，嘴唇相贴时Bucky的脚紧张地抽动，觉得从Steve身上要落下一层灰来，粘在自己身上迫使他起床重新去洗一遍该死的澡。这真的，毫无意义和逻辑，Bucky转动着“水晶球”，强迫自己扬起下巴迎合Steve。一个温柔的，并不激烈的吻。然后又是一吻。Steve只是用嘴唇与他厮磨，并没有触碰其他部位。

“再一下。”Steve轻声说，他的呼吸热热地吹着Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky在他的催促下张开嘴，感觉床也随着Steve平衡身体的动作而下陷。Steve发出低吟，仿佛终于张嘴与他唇舌交缠的Bucky是他感受过的最美好的东西。他控制节奏，坚决，真切而无情地索取着，直至Bucky开始呼吸急促身体绷紧，双手更紧地攥着床单甚至准备把Steve拉下来。

就在Bucky快受不了的时候Steve带着心满意足的笑容放开他。他看着Bucky舔嘴唇的样子，那湿润的，笨拙的，充血肿胀被蹂躏过的唇瓣。Bucky的脸发热。

“你能不能先别睡？”Steve问。

Bucky翻白眼。

“不能。我的上床时间是七点，你他妈想什么呢？"他生着闷气踢被子，两只小兔兔在里面跳，于是Steve笑了。他直起身绕过了床尾。Bucky的目光追随着他，为他滑稽的仰头大笑而表情凶狠。

这他妈有什么好笑的。该死的笨蛋。浴室的门关上了，立刻传出水声，显然Steve根本不在意清理环境和开排风扇之类，要是Bucky无所谓，搞不好他根本连门都不关。

Bucky这么想了一秒，阴阴地望向另一张床。滚他的。Steve今晚别想睡去那边。他想着该怎么拐弯抹角地命令他。进来。他可以这么说，声音沙哑，一脸不乐意。只不过Steve会直接看穿他，然后大笑，然后将Bucky抱进怀里用脸磨蹭他的后背，沉迷于这么坦率的Bucky的体内。

他也可以等Steve出来时邀请般地拉拉被子。不行。这跟直接说出来一样糟。Bucky烦躁地哼哼着翻身侧躺。他希望以一种无心的姿态表达出来，而且不能让Steve看出他是假装云淡风轻。操。该死的Steve。Bucky又生气了。气他自己。为什么就不能直说呢。直接跟Steve说就好了，说他是如何想要他，说他感觉自己像个白痴，说他愿意为Steve变得柔软而诱人，然后Steve就会把他抱进怀里，鼻子埋入Bucky的发间。

你真恶心。Bucky想着从床上跳起来。他抓过桌上的背包丢到闲置的Steve的床上，然后打开拉袋往里看。他挑出一件卷好的T恤，拇指和食指拎着把它抖开。就这么办。显然是Bucky本来想换衣服，又改变主意，结果粗心地没把Steve的床收拾好的样子。

Bucky小心地钻回自己的床，往中间挪，轻轻把另一头被角折起来——正如Steve为他做的那样，但是折得不多，不那么明目张胆。随后Bucky背过身躺下了，膝盖弯曲到胸口。几分钟后Steve出来时他已经半睡半醒。Steve穿过房间而Bucky紧张得不知所措，闭着眼睛装睡，装若无其事。

静默的片刻是Steve换衣服准备睡觉，Bucky竖起耳朵聆听Steve轻轻的脚步声，接下来背后的床陷了下去，Steve钻进被子，从后面搂住Bucky。Bucky的胸口被一种愚蠢的感觉满溢了，听见Steve的叹息他绷紧身体，生怕他说些会让自己跳起来、勒令他走开的话，但Steve只是把身体贴着他，嘴唇轻吻Bucky的后颈。

Steve又叹息，是那种满足的轻叹，Bucky握住Steve放在自己胸前的手。他喉咙发痒，眼睛却很热，仿佛要突然哭出来似的。Bucky眨眼，又眨眼，他往后蹭了蹭，紧密地贴合身后的Steve，呼吸的节奏也跟随着Steve的胸口起伏，沉溺在两人的体温里。

他落入黑色的深眠，犹如一粒鹅卵石落进一池水。

——

第二天一早他们又准备动身，Bucky简直迫不及待。

“你看起来很不错，Buck。”Steve在他第三次走过墙上那面廉价小镜子时这么说。昨晚从车里拿出来的少许行李已经收拾完毕，Steve正带着背包在门口等Bucky。

“是吧，我可是机械杀手里的Coco Chanel。”Bucky嘀咕着。他感觉衣服上有什么不太妥当的地方，叫人别扭极了。他又一次拉扯鲜少有机会清洗的外套。

“我告诉我所有的杀手兄弟，每一次你们整好装备，再照照镜子，脱一件下来。”他做着拔下绑在后背的格洛克手枪，往地面一丢的动作。好半天，他总算离开镜子向大门走来。

“你还有哪些杀手兄弟？”Steve问。他的声音低沉如咆哮，嫉妒的态度。很老土，但仍然让Bucky的心脏欢喜地漏跳一拍。他没有表现出来。只有笑容自说自话地浮现在了脸上。叛徒。

幸亏Steve已经转身背对他，推开门示意Bucky先走。Bucky却伸手替他支着门，像小时候那样踩Steve的脚后跟，就为了看他不得不提鞋的样子。

“喂。”Steve皱着眉回头。

“你这家伙要是当杀手一定水平很差。”Bucky说，傻笑变成了嘲笑。

“是吧。”Steve不爽地说。他们走在去停车场的路上，随着脚步尘土飞扬。Bucky凝视Steve走路的姿态。Bucky了解Steve的每一处，了解他后背挺直的线条，他腰身的摆动，还有每一步的力量。Bucky的脚步很轻巧，那是百般训练来的，经过了算计和深思熟虑。Steve却有天生的捕猎者的优雅。只是那笨蛋一无所知，缺乏自觉。Bucky想象Steve是一头狮子，下巴滴着血，拖猎物回家给他吃。

这下他的心开始狂跳查尔斯顿舞了。该死的，冷静。

他仿佛看见狮子Steve跑向一处悬崖。不，他是跑向倒在地上的Bucky。Bucky正和某个凶猛危险的生物搏斗，受了伤，后腿鲜血淋漓的裂口露出肌肉和跟腱。狮子Steve露出獠牙和利爪，咆哮声震动大地，他站在Bucky受伤无力的身躯前，Bucky满眼都只看得见他腹部柔软的绒毛，还有张合着的强力的下颌。他保护Bucky，而攻击Bucky的生物发出颤栗的呜咽。狮子Steve蹭着狮子Bucky的颈部，舔他的伤口，把他搬回黑暗又安全的地方，让他藏起来好好休息。

“——距离塔尔萨不远的那家店有你爱吃的软糖。”Steve正在说，打开汽车后备箱把背包塞进去。这个时间点，后院的停车场除了他们空无一人，只有森林看着他们。

Bucky眨眼。

“什么？哦哦，”然后，“什么？”

Steve哼了声。

“好吧，你从几时开始心思不在的？”

Bucky不想回答他“说完你是个差劲的杀手之后”。所以他只是咕咕哝哝，挑衅般耸肩。他从没有“不在”Steve身边。他的后腿受伤了Steve还来保护他呢。他双手抱胸对Steve怒目而视；进攻是最好的防守。

Steve关起后备箱走到汽车旁边，在Bucky跟前停步。

“你刚刚想着什么？”他问，歪头打量Bucky的脸。

Bucky清清嗓子，保持那副皱眉和眯眼的表情，表现出困扰的模样，不让Steve看出他在说真心话。

“我在想你是头狮子。”Bucky说。Steve露出了那种每当Bucky告诉他一些奇妙的幻想，就会出现的Steve牌表情：开心地咧嘴大笑。

“是嘛？”

他走近一步，Bucky后退一步，臀部顶到车上，避无可避。

“那你呢？”

“我也是一头狮子。”Bucky说。他将胳膊抱得更紧，垂下肩膀。他回想狮子Steve的咆哮，震动大地，让Bucky的胸口发颤。Bucky的脸开始发热发红。

“可爱。”Steve低沉地说。他又往前跨一步，身体几乎贴着Bucky，双腿卡在两侧，胳膊也在Bucky身体两边钳制着他。

“我在干什么来着？”Steve低声问。他一直试图和Bucky眼神接触，而Bucky因此愈发地慌乱。“捕猎羚羊？”

Bucky细微地耸了下肩。Steve靠近得两人腰都贴在一起，他的胸也紧挨着Bucky的。

“Steve。”Bucky嘶嘶地说。

“告诉我，我干了什么？”Steve坚持。

因为某些难以理解的原因，他喜欢听Bucky的故事——上帝保佑，他们还一起“玩”了几次，例如那次Bucky说他们俩都是北极狼，隔天夜里上了床Steve就咆哮着从后面侵犯Bucky，还咬他的脖子，Bucky高潮得眼冒金星。接着Steve又把被子拉过脑袋，让两人都裹在里面——在巢穴里才温暖安全，Steve说，外面是那样地酷寒。

任何头脑清醒的人都会觉得Bucky是个怪家伙，但Steve却与他如出一辙，只会让想象变得更深入，他放任Bucky的奇思妙想，仿佛那是来源于Steve自己的。

Bucky吞咽着干涩的喉咙。他更用力地拱起肩，绞尽脑汁试图想个别的答案。但是他的想象力只在不合时宜的时候发挥出色。

“和某个东西搏斗。”

“某个东西？”

“我不知道那是什么——无法判断。一条鬣狗之类。”

“当时你在哪？”

“唔，受伤了。”Bucky小声说。一边坦白，他一边用身体去撞Steve，但Steve就跟一堵该死的砖墙似的。一堵冥顽不灵的砖墙，带着恼人而自得的笑容，还用结实的胳膊钳制Bucky。几乎就像是，狮子Steve盘踞在狮子Bucky上方。

“嗯哼。听起来是我会做的事。”Steve简单地回答，仿佛那再正常不过。Bucky猛地抬头。Steve正望向不远的某处，随后视线又回到瞪着他的Bucky脸上。

“在这里我也会为你而战。与一切搏斗。哪怕你没有受伤。”天啊，真的，Bucky很庆幸Steve正压在身上，因为他的膝盖突然丧失了机能，他的身体也仿佛被Steve放开了就会飘起来，飞走。

“我得看看我的膝盖。”他气急败坏地，飞快地对Steve说。

“好的。”Steve说。然后，他的嘴角牵起笑容，接下来他就靠近Bucky，在他的脸颊由下往上舔了一道。

“恶心。”Bucky甩着头，可他身体的每一个细胞分子都快活地颤动。Steve钳制Bucky的胳膊没法动，他就往Steve的外套上擦脸。Steve大笑，试图继续舔他。

——

他们住的下一家酒店使得八小时旅途都值回票价。Steve解着行李（在他们的套房里，有客厅，有小厨房，还有超大尺寸的床的套房），Bucky则心情轻松愉快地乱晃，看房内设施。他拆开枕头上的口香糖，丢进嘴里嚼着吹泡泡。Steve打开客厅里的平板电视时，Bucky正把柜门开开关关。空的。空的。空的。国王版《圣经》，哇哦。空的。空——

Bucky眨眨眼，瞪着几乎有一整个房间那么长的电视柜顶层抽屉。抽屉右边角落有一叠折起来的衣物。黑色蕾丝，底下是奶油色。女式的。Bucky的大脑空白了好一会儿，然后——胸口一抽，像是有人投下诱饵，摇晃着钓线，引他过去，过去，过去。明明可以关上柜门但他的手就是不动。

她肯定是走得很急。Bucky试图理智地思考，却感觉心都跳到了喉咙口。这个房间里有许多抽屉：电视机下面，大床两边，壁橱和浴室之间的角落里。爱好奇特的人们有足够地方藏匿他们的宝贝。这对Bucky而言有点怪异，因为他向来很穷，没什么奇特癖好，也不需要抽屉柜子放什么该死的玩意儿。他身上能藏的刀子多得叫人叹为观止。Bucky第一次展示给Steve看时后者这么形容道。当时他沉默地凝视Bucky许久，那样子怎么看都该算作钦佩与嫉妒交织。叹为观止，他说。Bucky试图向Steve解释他也完全能做到，不过Steve好像从来没有这种习惯；当时Bucky迷糊极了，怎么会有人身边不藏着刀呢？

上一任房客离去和Bucky以及Steve入住之间，负责清扫的人肯定没注意到这不起眼的地方。Bucky毅然决然地克制着满脑子“万一他们像疏忽了这个抽屉一样没有弄干净其他地方”的念头，忍住了搜查浴室、大床和小厨房的冲动。

他把手伸进抽屉，踌躇着，手指划过包装整齐的表层。某种花朵图案的蕾丝。他戳戳那叠东西，生怕被咬一口似的。抬头望向空无一人的门口，Steve在看一个听上去像是真人秀重聚的节目。兴高采烈的主持人提出一个煽动性的问题，然后同样兴高采烈地试图阻止随之而来的喧嚷。他听见Steve哼着歌，手里不知道在忙活什么。Bucky皱眉，歪头；要是Steve又在擦他的枪，Bucky就抢回来给他一颗子弹。

回到现实，刚才的思绪就消失在躁动的神经里了。他的手指一直无意识在抚摸它。猛地缩回手，Bucky咬着牙齿拎着那块布料，抖开。他表情狰狞，看上去对这玩意深恶痛绝状。黑色短裙，裙褶有起伏的花边，表面一层光滑的蕾丝。

Bucky提起纤薄的外层，底下是丝质的黑色里衬。他就这样举着，突然间眼前出现一副画面，Bucky自己在端详它，就像到百货商店挑选尺寸，想着要不要拿去试衣间。他想把它贴在身上，贴在腰的位置。

他像被烧着似的丢下裙子。

“喂。”他惊惶地颤声叫道。

随即他又沉默下来。他不知道要怎么说，也不知道自己想不想告诉Steve。

“怎么了？”Steve回问。听起来有点心不在焉。我就这么说了！有人在电视里尖叫。

Bucky不作声，盯着手里的东西看。电视机静音了。

“Bucky？”

“有人——”他开口，觉得喉咙和声音在搏斗；一边是对裙子的喜欢一边是紧张，在咽部来回撕扯。告诉他，他的声音尖啸道，喉咙却拖后腿，捂住他的嘴巴。Bucky猛地合上抽屉。

“没事。”Bucky说。口吻比自己预期中来得温软。他得喝点水。

“Buck？”Steve在门口说。

“没事。”Bucky回答，快步走过他的身边来到浴室。他深吸了口气。那儿还有面镜子。就在浴室门外，一个简单的大理石梳妆台。如此狭小的空间里，一个人要看几次自己才够？

他清清嗓子，镇定了一下，草草拨了拨头发。

“真没事，”他大声说，“我忘记自己刚刚想说什么了。”

“好吧。”Steve轻描淡写地回答。Bucky瞟见他耸肩，慢吞吞地走回去。

Steve一从门边消失Bucky就跟着出去，尽量轻手轻脚地关上卧室的门。就算Steve发觉，他也会认为Bucky在洗澡或者打盹，不会再来——一探究竟。把所有的地方都看一遍。清点一番，然后就把找到的东西叠好，放进购物袋里，下楼；打搅了，我在我们套房的一个抽屉里发现了这个。不不不完全不介意，没关系。人人都会犯错。

Bucky大力地掀开距离最近的柜门，松了口气。里面什么也没有。如果清扫房间真有大的疏忽，那这里也该相应地留下什么：挂着一根领带，或者下面有双鞋。

这次Bucky没有拿起那裙子，他把它叠起来推一边去，拾起另一件。一条针织背心，领子很低，两边是系带。他高高提起，眯眼打量两侧：左右对称的蝴蝶结。Bucky想不出这能有什么实际性的用途。除了样子好看吧。他想。美观。

他体内电流般窜过一股冲动。丢下针织背心他飞快地缩到房间另一头。眼前仿佛有自己的影子在滑动，他咬着牙齿逼迫自己看得清清楚楚。这就是他的样子：方脸，方下巴，外套皱巴巴的因为扫荡HYDRA基地和长途跋涉搞得都是汗渍污垢。还有到处长时间侦察也让牛仔裤后面磨损得厉害，膝盖部位都是洞。

Bucky这就去洗澡。然后把那些东西装起来拎到楼下，就像拎着一个不听话的小鬼的耳朵那样。

半小时后他走出浴室，皮肤擦得发红，头发也湿漉漉的，身上穿着干净的浴袍。他小心翼翼地把针织背心和裙子折叠整齐。长久的停顿后，他屏住呼吸，以拆炸弹的心态，谨慎地用干净T恤将它们卷起来，塞进背包的最底部。

Bucky在卧室里来回走，脸发红发烫，他深呼吸让自己恢复冷静，接着取出平板电脑插在床头台灯的充电基座上。

他靠着几个枕头，平板靠着他的大腿。点开浏览器手指却迟迟按不下键盘。黑色蕾丝短裙。他用食指一个一个地按。脸颊感觉热得不行。他往下动了动，膝盖竖得更高挡住视野，看不见房间。仿佛这样做平板就不会突然活过来，大声读出他的搜索记录：STEVE，BUCKY在这里搜女士蕾丝裙——搞不好它会这么尖叫，然后被Bucky狠狠摔在墙上或者用金属手捏成碎块。

这念头并不算全然的荒诞可笑。科技是毫无忠诚心的，它做得出这种事。比如，假设，某人用Steve的笔电上youtube看泰式炒河粉配方，结果视频却接连不断地，一个又一个地跳转，突然就出现一个娇小的女人把面条倒进电炉上的大锅里，一边吃一边小声跟手机讲话的画面。随后，那个某人陷进黑洞一样的视频包围中，而且全是各种各样的悄声细语和怪异声响，让他感觉仿佛有一个蛋落在头上，蛋清往下流淌全身，似有若无的手指抚摸着他的背脊。等到Steve进门，会看见某人在一个南非口音的女人用水晶指甲搔刮磨砂玻璃，用纸巾摩擦木桌的噪声中入睡。某人不得不死命合上笔电，它又持续作祟足足十秒才终于进入休眠模式。

搜索结果有大约三百万个，Bucky又花了几分钟缩小选项，在裙子前面加上了黑色蕾丝两边对称短款之类关键词。他手指在平板上停顿了片刻，一个字一个字地输入“女，式”，身体不断往床中央缩，喉咙里也有怪异的燥热感。

浏览好半天终于找到了它，或者说最接近的结果。花朵蕾丝百褶裙。Bucky愣愣地看着那个表情开朗、包包甩在肩膀的模特。还有其他五张不同角度的照片，全方位地展示了那条裙子。模特看起来并不像那种苦思冥想今天要穿什么的女孩儿。仿佛只是随便套上一件，拎起包包就出发了。

不过现在Bucky已经知道自己得到了什么。一条花朵蕾丝百褶裙。

——

他们突破的下一处基地着实热闹繁忙。几座巨大的仓库占地达两块街区之广，但当Steve和Bucky分别守在入口和出口，却发现运输车仅有可怜巴巴的六辆：一辆重型卧车，五辆厢式货车。Bucky立刻意识到他们两人不可能搞得定这地方。他的胃往下沉。

“我对这儿有种不太好的感觉，Scoob。”他小声说。他们远远地伏在地上观察那块区域。Bucky将双筒望远镜推向Steve，后者迫不及待地接过，微微张开嘴审视着下面。Bucky听见Steve的大脑开始超负荷运转。他能预见与Steve接下来十个回合的对话。Steve不可能撤退。Bucky也不可能与他争执。他紧紧闭起眼睛，强烈希望前方的场景转变为一栋废弃无人的储备处之类。再度睁眼时，仓库还是仓库，Steve还是用双筒望远镜审视着那儿。

“他们根本都懒得伪装这块地方的运输量有多少。”Steve说着，很兴奋的样子，上半张脸有面罩所以Bucky只能看见他下定决心般地咬了咬牙。那动作的意思是说，我们去扫荡这个地方，把它摧毁殆尽。Bucky仿佛看见特工们象保龄球瓶子似的倒下，仿佛看见自己射击，射击，而对方背后开出血花。不行。不行，不行，不行。他想象自己这么对Steve说，如同他摇晃手指劝阻一只犟脾气的小狗。我说了不行。

他掌心朝下放在泥地上，垫着下巴。吹起跟前一片枯叶的残骸，看它在尘土中翻滚。Steve在旁边沉默。

他又哼起不成调的小曲，脚跟磕着Steve的脚跟打拍子。

最后，Bucky挑起一边眉毛，也不扭头，就用余光瞟着Steve。“如果你是狗狗的话，搞不好是杰克罗素梗。”他说。

Steve将望远镜镜头往下移。

“嗯？”

“也可能是腊肠犬。”Bucky说。看不出Steve听见了没有。望远镜又往左边偏去。“Steve。你听到我说什么了吗？”

“嗯。”

“如果你是狗狗，可能是腊肠犬。”

Steve放下望远镜，眯眼看向Bucky。

“你在说什么？”

Bucky大大地咧开嘴朝他一笑。

“瘦小，顽固，可爱。”

他压下纠正自己的冲动，Steve不瘦小，也不可爱。Bucky并不希望他是这样的人。他希望Steve高大一点，可怕一点，能够笼罩着自己，而且十分地危险——当然不是对Bucky，是对那些伤害Bucky的人事物。

想着这些事情，有时候他会觉得——自己是一只小田鼠，也许跑得离家太远了点儿，跑到没有树和灌木丛遮蔽的山谷里，Steve则像——老鹰，发现了Bucky，想要抓住Bucky，露出利爪俯冲直下，而Bucky那颗小老鼠的心脏跳得快要爆炸了，惊惶地往森林里蹦，接下去——

他不知道接下去发生了什么，只知道Steve没有吃他，没有像猫头鹰那样把他整个生吞活剥了；咕嘟，咕嘟，咽喉收缩，紧紧绞着Bucky，把他推向黑暗的秘境。不，不能再想了，因为往后是死路一条，Bucky可不喜欢那样的结局。他喜欢之前的部分，被紧紧绞着。他对这部分相当着迷。只希望后续不会没命。

总之，他再往下想，时间线就出现了一个大大的缺口，画着巨大的红色问号。画面变成小田鼠Bucky和老鹰Steve抱在一起，待在高高的橡树，还是其他什么老鹰、猫头鹰之类栖息的树上。拥抱着，蜷缩在树顶枝桠间Steve为两人搭建的巢中。

跨物种的友情是存在的，所以这也不算全然地荒谬无稽。他也上过youtube。

“一条腊肠犬。”Steve说着，将Bucky从幻想中唤回。“香肠一样的狗狗，哈？我就让你想起那个？”

“对。”Bucky欢快地回答。他趴在灌木丛里往后挪动，试图将Steve也引开，好一起忘记他们曾经侦察到这个地方。

这是真的，Bucky想了解自己和Steve的守护神是什么所以他上网查过。好吧。至少80%是真的。他一开始查询的是“金毛大笨狗”，兀自笑个不停，然后发现这样查找不会有他想要的结果，于是又换了“世界上最固执的笨狗”。最后，因为产生了点儿罪恶感，又因为无法肯定这电脑之后会不会向Steve告密，就变成“你永远都爱着的那只世上最固执的笨狗”。

他真没瞎说：列表上有许许多多瘦小的，老鼠一样的狗狗。

Steve鼻孔翕动，Bucky大笑。

“我又不可爱。”

“可爱，甜心。”Bucky说着，还在往后面扭。Steve心烦意乱地哼了哼，掉头继续侦察。挪得够远之后Bucky跳起来，拍拍衣服前襟的泥土，树叶，以及枯枝。叹了口气。

Steve又回头。

“今天到此为止？”他问。

“好。”Bucky说，脑内自行删除“今天”这个定语。他翻着背包找出水袋喝了一口，看见Steve默默地起身跟上。毕竟他也知道，没有足够后援的话眼下他们两个做不成什么。

——————

不到一小时他们就找到一组新的安全屋坐标。抵达那儿时两人都因疲倦而沉默不语，但由于Bucky的坚持，他们还是分头绕了个圈，尽可能彻底地将周围的树林巡查了一遍。

外面看起来没多大，但屋子内部有相当宽敞的居住空间，还有一间附带全套用品的厨房，为了方便住宿而设置的三个小卧室，以及包含浴室在内的主卧。

他们迅速高效地把房间清扫一遍，随后Bucky将身上绝大多数装备往客厅一丢，晃进了厨房。他瞟着灰扑扑的灶台，又往空无一物的冰箱里面看。

“我们需要食物。”Bucky说。这里有一间存货颇丰的食品储藏室，架子上高高堆着不易腐坏的东西。Bucky脑内计算了一下光靠这些吃的他们能撑多久，思考到一半就得出结论：久到爆炸。他掉过头想关上储藏室的门，突然看见门背后挂着一条围裙。他盯着围裙看半天，关门，转身。

他感觉愈发地浑身不舒服，迫不及待想洗澡，但是不希望Steve看他身上脏兮兮的污垢。

“好。”Steve说着从布置完毕整套地图的客厅走出来。等Steve不在，Bucky或许可以烧掉它们。

Steve懒洋洋地抓着后脑，打呵欠。“需要什么？”

就是那样。Bucky觉得自己仿佛被一只看不见的手提到空中，丢进一桶蜂蜜里。他觉得自己一直为这瞬间准备着，排演着；这是无数场景中不同寻常的一瞬，是他小心存放，时不时回味和反刍的一瞬。

很久很久之后的某一天，他们定居了下来——也许他们永远都会身陷危机，永远无法安定地生活，不过这是Bucky的想象，所以都无所谓——Steve找了份工作或者出去干嘛了，重点是他不在家；而Bucky在家，他们的家，Bucky再也不必在外奔波，觅食，受人雇佣了，再也不用。总之，有那么一些蠢兮兮的居家琐碎，Bucky在电视里看过无数次但是从来没有亲身经历所以显得珍贵的体验；比如在冰箱上贴磁性N次贴，每日添加事项，完成了就撕下来，亲吻Steve的脸颊目送他出门购物，等等，接着给——什么人——打电话抱怨Steve买回家的不是番茄酱而是番茄丁，笑着说男人真是没救了，我们不在的话他们什么都干不成。

“想要什么列一份给我？”Steve说。Bucky眨眼。

“不，那个，马上。”Bucky说。他往卧室走，像身边驶着一部摄影车，有摄影师在跟拍。

他在书桌抽屉里找到一叠纸，严谨地写下一份清单。那感觉，就像头一次看见自己的笔迹。

“好啦。”Steve说着从Bucky手里接过纸张，折成长方形，塞进裤子的后袋。“很快回来。”

Bucky猛地伸手抓住Steve的外套，两根手指捏着，轻轻地拉扯，太过迫切的渴望和期待，不愿错失这一瞬。

Steve回头，脸上带着问号。

“亲亲我？”Bucky说，在自己的声音下脸又红又烫。

“我以为你不想——当然，可以。”Steve的脸上还带着问号；Bucky看着他解析这个问题，漂浮在空气中的数字和等式就凝合成为一个Bucky形状的答案。Bucky的喉咙发堵，皮肤发烫。他又渴望，又不甘心。他渴望得到Steve的吻然而不愿意由自己亲口说出。

Steve就那样打量的Bucky一秒，视线细不可察地上下扫过仿佛Bucky是个条形码。他伸手托住Bucky的下巴，让他仰头，飞快地，温柔地，亲吻了Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky差点腿软，万幸双手紧抓着柜子让他保持些许自制力。被放开的他低低呜咽，而Steve微笑着，双目深沉。

“乖。”Steve轻声说，像用足尖撩拨着水，Bucky融化了。

等大门关上的声音传来，虚弱的膝盖支撑不住，Bucky的身体就滑落在厨房地板上。他双手捂住滚烫的脸，心脏在胸膛里跳着康加舞。

——————

Bucky首先打扫主卫。他在厨房水槽下面找到些清洁用品，储藏室里则有一盒橡胶手套。他喷洒清洁剂擦洗柜子，然后又用高乐氏湿巾——21世纪最好用的发明——清理马桶，连带地砖，省去了扫除和拖地的步骤。擦地砖时他得跪伏下来，双手和膝盖着地，手的来回移动让他整个身体随之前后摇晃；有那么一秒，他想象这一幕被Steve看见，目睹他干着家务活，仔细，尽责，专心致志，无暇顾及自己在Steve眼里臀部翘得老高的模样。这念头令他身体又开始蠢蠢欲动。小腹又热又沉重。但他是个乖孩子，他有家务要干，要在Steve回来前整理好屋子；他们没法在脏兮兮的冰箱里储存食物，所以Bucky也不能在布满灰尘的厨房为两人准备晚餐。

整个房屋只因为鲜少使用而稍微蒙着灰，安全地与外界隔绝着。尽管如此，完事后站在门口欣赏自己的劳动成果仍是最棒的感觉。

他到厨房同样打扫了一番，裤子卷到膝盖，T恤也脱掉了。等到干完全部的活儿，Bucky扯下身上所有衣服进入浴室。

——

Bucky洗澡。用的是从酒店拿的旅行香皂和洗发水。涂好护发素他飞快地跑出来，滴着水跑到从棉被到毛巾储备应有尽有的门厅里。

最近他都在用一种不含硫酸盐的洗发水，就是每次打包携带太过麻烦了点。不过，Bucky心想，眼下他们在这儿，肯定得待上一段时间。

他擦干手，到卧室里拿手机。

我的专用香波。他给Steve发短信。

Steve回了一个大拇指表情。

还有一串颜色各异的心。

Bucky胸口发热，双手捧着手机傻笑半天才把它丢到床上奔回浴室里。他事先在浴室地板上留了块抹布，擦去水渍后，Bucky再度踏入浴池把身体冲干净。他一根毛巾裹着头发，另一根环在腰间，进了卧室就看见五分钟前Steve发的短信：三十分钟后回。Bucky的眼睛立刻溜到背包上。

——

两根毛巾扔到旁边的椅子后背，Bucky一本正经地端详镜子里的自己。今天他的样子看起来不错。也许是因为有透窗而入的午后柔光。还是归功于他做了头发护理。亦或是Steve让Bucky写购物清单，临走前亲吻他，让他感觉自己像个留守家中的贤惠的——让他有心趁Steve出门，整理屋子。

尽管Steve一走近Bucky就能发现，他还是锁上了门，然后他把那叠内衣从包包最底部掏出来，小心翼翼地在床上摊开。

裙子和他印象中一样。应该是高腰裙，他网上搜到的模特就是那样穿的，但在Bucky身上就小了一号，腰身不得不勒在肚脐上方足足两英寸，裙子下摆差点遮不住屁股。Bucky双手把布料往下拉，掌心的质感加上几乎无法遮掩下半身的事实令他脸红。

他赶在丧失勇气前套上露脐上衣。也紧得不行，但却比裙子来得合身；胸前的布料拉伸开来裹住他宽厚的肩。不知为何，这件衣服穿在身上，看起来更加地——Bucky看起来更加地诱人了；裸露的腹部肌肤和圆形领口，胸部和上臂紧绷绷的布料。

Bucky审视镜子里自己的身体。很怪异，他感觉还不错；太紧的上衣带来的约束感，衣物使他身体某些部分格外醒目；看啊，犹如他被放进橱窗展示一般。他活动肩膀，上衣布料牵拉着，摩擦他的胸部。Bucky的性器因此而颤抖起来，乳头也变硬了。

他坐到床上，看自己的肚子微微凸出一点。裙子短得遮不住于是光裸的臀部就直接贴着床单；操——他可以就这样——

他可以骑着Steve，就穿成这样坐在Steve的老二上，准备周全，便于操干。想到这里他夹紧大腿，手捂在充血变硬、顶起纤薄布料的器官上面。他叹了口气，投降了，慢慢地揉了一下，闭着眼睛呻吟。手掌摩擦粗糙的蕾丝和内层丝滑的材质，他愈发情动，胸口的衣物下方乳尖挺翘而敏感。

Bucky忽地甩开手，在空气中张开五指，再迫使自己双手放到背后撑着床。他一边呼吸一边看胸口起伏，裙子前面鼓起的是他的性器，还在跟着呼吸小幅地抽搐着，欲念勃发。

他仰面倒下，竖起膝盖，脚掌平放在床上。他望着天花板，双手沿着胸口往下滑，稍微扭动了一下身体往旁边侧了点。他可以看见镜子里的自己，张大的双腿和黑色的撑开的下装。一张露底照，他心想，小腹又抽搐起来。

他用脚蹬着床，慢慢挺起腰。勃起的器官在裙子下面抖动。感觉太好。他想穿着这套衣服打滚，想让裙子摩擦全身——如果Steve在旁边大概会动手把裙子掀起来，Bucky心想。脸热得要烧起来了，他艰难地，看着自己双手往下摸，撩起短裙，微微动了动，裙子就都卷到肋部，皮肤直接贴着床单了。他竖起膝盖，一手把充血的沉甸甸的器官拨到小腹。接着用双手粗鲁地掰开臀瓣，注视镜子里那个被扯开的小洞。

为了够到下面他弯起身体，上衣也因此绷得更紧；呼吸急促地，他伸手到腿间，两根手指轻轻地按揉后穴。用点力往下按的时候可以感觉入口在压力下收缩和放松，并没有湿润到那个地步，但光是按一按手指就让他呻吟，体内就有涌起难以忽略的渴望。挤在小腹的性器欲求不满地抽了一下。Bucky难耐地呻吟，头靠着床，一只手扶着饱满的双球另一只手紧握着那根东西由下往上地，慢慢地套弄。他微微张开嘴，很快就感觉要不行了，小腹火热地抽搐，抽搐，抽搐。

前液溢出，撸动就听起来湿润且淫猥。他继续弄自己，屁股磨蹭裙子，如此地下流——Steve叫他听话，他却穿着露脐装和又小又紧的裙子做这么不要脸的事情，看起来活像个……啊，啊啊。

Bucky大声喘息着高潮了，绷紧着，一边射精一边试图继续刺激自己。他用手接住了大部分液体，空无一人的室内他气喘吁吁地躺在床上，许久才找回力气起身清理。

——

Steve回到家。Bucky帮他从后备箱里搬运购置的物品，然后一起做晚餐。Steve把柠檬条和罗非鱼放在一起烤，Bucky则往锅里倒了一袋冰冻秋葵，加上番茄丁和切成条的洋葱以及一勺橄榄油，还有大量调味料。等到煮沸，他找来盘子和两人的餐具，冲洗一番，放在厨房和起居室交界处的柜台上。

起居室里有张咖啡桌，但Bucky还没空擦，于是两人坐着柜台边的高脚凳，Bucky给鱼装盘，搅拌锅子里的秋葵。烹饪完毕他分别舀了两大碗。

他们吃饭时没怎么说话。Bucky一直在鼓足勇气。

“我不想去打那个基地。”吃到最后他突然地说。Steve惊讶地眨眨眼。

“是嘛，”Steve说得很慢，然后，“为什么？”

“我从来没说过我会去打活动基地，只说了找到它们。”Bucky回答。他用勺子搅着盘里的秋葵籽，努力让口吻不显得倔强，不那么无理取闹。

“我们可以用匿名手机联络瓦坎达——”

“我不想你用那该死的电话，”Bucky打断他，勺子碰撞盘底发出声响。他拿稳了勺子，疲倦地叹了口气。再度开口时他的声音柔和了些。“我不想去打任何的人。不想——杀害任何人。”

“我们不会杀人，”Steve用他那仿佛无穷尽的耐心态度，“我们会活捉他们——”

“我想成为不一样的人，不再是他们造出来的这个样子。”Bucky说着，一开始声音很响但Steve的突然沉默让他又小声起来了。他看着Steve下巴肌肉的抽动和眨眼的飞快频率。

“你是不是——一直都很痛苦？”

“不，上帝，和人无关的我都没问题。我只是不想再伤害别人。不想和他们打。把基地扫除掉就行了。T'Challa有办法。他做得到。他能暗中搞定。”

“我们也可以。”Steve说。他的前额一道皱纹，像是很担忧Bucky怎么会以为自己不行，像是他愿意支撑Bucky的自尊。Bucky轻哼。他伸出手握住Steve的，拉到胸前，垂头用嘴唇摩挲Steve的指关节。如果能让Steve和他永远一起待在这里他会竭尽全力，但这必须由Steve自己决定。

“我知道。”Bucky柔声说。他放下Steve的手，然而并没有放开。“可我不想。现在我有这个权利了是吗？做自己的选择？”

Steve凝视Bucky许久。

“好的。”他简短地说。

——

Steve在厨房打电话。Bucky回到卧室，假装自己没有偷偷地忐忑不安。

然后他拿着手机进门。

“我们在这儿呆多久都行。”Steve说。Bucky紧紧抓着平板电脑，刚刚的二十分钟他眼睛盯着屏幕但一个字都没看进去，耳朵拼命竖着想要听两个房间之外Steve的低声交谈。他已经象平常睡觉时那样脱光了衣服被子盖到胸口。现在他不得不用力咬着牙，压抑前所未有的得意笑容；不过Steve还是觉察到了，也跟着笑出声。

他轻啄Bucky的嘴唇，转身去了浴室。Bucky跳下床。从Steve出门买东西时起他就一直压抑着某个念头，此时此刻，兴奋感如气球一般充盈在胸口，仿佛张开嘴巴就要飞出来了。

他听着Steve洗澡时的水声。从靠窗的衣柜抽屉里，Bucky找出那条被自己藏在袜子堆下面的短裙。他已经把背包里的东西都倒在抽屉里了，像是表态说：现在我住这儿。我可以在这里放东西，而且不必很快挪走。态度挑衅一点的话：说不定再也不走了。这六个月来他都没有好好把行李拿出来过，因为无论在哪都待不过几天，完全没有必要。

Bucky坐在床边笨手笨脚地穿上裙子。他站起来，象之前那样端详镜子里的自己，飞快打量一番又转身看背后。令人羞赧，扭动着，布料发出轻轻的沙沙声在光裸的臀部和大腿上摩擦。他双手在身侧握成拳头压抑做傻事的冲动；例如原地转圈圈感受一下裙子飞起来有多轻盈之类。

淋浴的水声停止，Bucky已经重新回到床上，被子毛毯都盖好了。在Steve走回卧室前他还有几秒钟用来平复呼吸。Steve赤裸着，只有脖子挂了条毛巾，头发也被揉得横七竖八。Bucky看着Steve缓步而行时肌肉的拉伸和隆凸，还有他的大腿和摇晃的粗长的阴茎。Bucky的眼睛盯着那部位不放，用力吞咽，心神不安。光是用嘴吸吮那根东西Bucky就能硬。他很肯定那只是一根普通的阴茎，但他就是想要它进入自己，喜欢被它填满，那种湿润的，深深地插进来的感觉。不知道是上帝还是进化论甚至是飞天意面神教的缘故，不管什么东西在作祟，总之被插很舒服就是了。然而深喉又是另一回事。Bucky也喜欢跪在Steve跟前，用嘴巴，用舌头品尝它。将自己的全身心都奉献给Steve的阴茎。

他的手指轻轻抚摸裙摆，抚摸蕾丝花边和露出的大腿。要是他再兴奋一点Steve搞不好就能从房间那头听见他的心跳声了。他考虑在Steve背过身时起来脱掉身上的东西，把整个计划取消了。但是如果Steve——如果Steve不喜欢这样的他，Bucky也没事，如果Steve会笑，那Bucky也笑。只是开个玩笑！

Steve穿上短裤，疲倦地轻叹一声钻进棉被。他还记得Bucky以前的提醒，很注意地没有弄乱毯子。Bucky感觉心都揪紧了，快要哭出来了。

他伏在Bucky身上亲吻他，然后伸手去关床头灯。

“别。”Bucky说。Bucky试图把手放在Steve的胸前但是双手都给棉被裹住了。他全身发热地看着Steve停下动作。

“想开着灯？”

“嗯。”

Steve微笑，又亲吻他，吻他一侧的下巴和嘴唇。

“想让我看着你？”Steve问，声音低沉带着戏谑。他的手钻进来揉Bucky的胸，然后往下，Bucky感觉心脏跳得快把肋骨撞凸了。

Steve的手还在往下滑。

“Steve。”Bucky发出微弱的哽咽般的声音。他看见Steve的手触碰到裙子布料时一瞬间的表情，仿佛原本怪异的空无一物感突然焕发出生机，焕发出火热和狂野。Bucky的胳膊发僵，他的手也在身侧握成了拳头。他紧紧闭上眼睛，任Steve挪动手指，掀掉毯子。

“Bucky。”Steve说。

Bucky双手捂住脸。他的心剧烈地跳着，身体像木板一样僵硬。冷空气接触到皮肤让他哆嗦。他张开眼睛却只是掌心遮蔽的黑暗。眼角都湿了。

“Bucky，”Steve又说，他的手抚上Bucky的大腿，裙摆传来轻轻的拉扯，然后Steve的手指就滑到布料里面去，停顿，“上帝啊。”

那声音让Bucky的胃一抽。他眨了下眼，又眨了下眼。

“不是我的衣服是为了一个朋友穿的。”Bucky飞快地说。

“上帝，”Steve说，仿佛他不相信眼前所见，“Bucky，给我看你的脸。”

除了摸到裙子下面，放在Bucky大腿上的那只手以外，Steve没有碰他任何地方。他没有拉开Bucky的胳膊，也没有笑，更没有叫他脱掉。

“Buck。”Steve又说。不容争辩的口吻。

Bucky慢慢放下胳膊。

“宝贝，”温柔的Steve，“你是为了我穿的吗？”

Bucky瞪着天花板用力眨眼，然后硬梆梆地点了下头。

“我只有一个问题，”Steve说，Bucky的胃紧紧纠成一团，“你这样躺着我就看不完整了，不是吗？”

Bucky垂下眼睛与Steve对视。Steve正凝视Bucky，双眼瞑暗，脸上有种尖锐的神色，好像要把Bucky整个吞吃入腹似的。Bucky微微摇头。

“起来。”Steve说，声音坚硬如钢，让Bucky全身都哆嗦不停。Steve一动不动，所以Bucky不得不弯曲身体慢慢滑出来，所以他也只能让Steve看着裙子往上缩，没机会偷偷把它拉好。

他站在床边犹豫不决地望向Steve。他感到自己随时都会像一匹受惊的马儿似的跳起来，紧张地抚平了裙摆，小心观察Steve的表情有没有任何一丝厌恶或者仅仅把这当作天大的玩笑的迹象。

但Steve并没有露出那样的表情，他还是渴切而专注地凝视Bucky。

“过来。”Steve伸出手，说。Bucky战战兢兢地往前迈一步，又迈一步，踏入Steve双腿之间的空当。他把手掌覆在Steve的手上，垂眼看着他张开的腿间。

“这就是你今天这么乖的原因吗？”Steve问，低沉的呢喃；他拉近Bucky，然后双手握住Bucky的腰，裙子与裸露皮肤的交界处。

Bucky点头。

“有一点。”他很小声地，沙哑地回答。

Steve的手慢慢往上滑。

“你觉得看到这样一位可爱的女孩儿为我穿成这样，现在的我还能睡着吗？”

啊啊。Bucky吞咽。他又摇了下头。

仿佛突然间，Steve的手抚遍了他的全身，令人安心的光滑的手掌摩挲Bucky赤裸的皮肤。Steve拉扯裙摆看它弹回原位，然后把玩它，挑逗着Bucky。他把双手从Bucky大腿后侧往上摸，钻进裙子的后档里，握住Bucky的臀瓣揉捏它们，用双手挤压那两块软肉使得Bucky发出低柔的呻吟，不得不扶住Steve宽厚的肩膀。自始至终Steve都凝视Bucky的脸。

“瞧见你让我哪儿不舒服了？”Steve问。Bucky紧紧攥住Steve的肩膀，低头看见Steve短裤上被性器顶出来的形状。他立刻就想要它了。想要感觉它深入自己体内的滋味。

“你知道应该做什么吗？”

Bucky抓着Steve，咬自己的下唇。

“应该让我看看，你这张甜蜜的小嘴有多好用。”Steve说。他的手还在揉捏挤压Bucky的臀肉，几乎是无意识的动作，Bucky觉得自己快无法呼吸了。他点头。

“好的。”Bucky轻轻地说。

“跪下来。”Steve说。Bucky慢慢沉到地板上。Steve张大腿给他容身的空间。Bucky看着Steve性器凸出的形状，满心期待地膝行靠近，他抬眼，却发现Steve也在看他，还伸手托起Bucky的下巴。

“真是个好女孩。”Steve说，低沉又粗糙的声线，Bucky差点立刻融化了，融化进地心深处。他感觉自己身体里有一根从头到脚的琴弦，被Steve拨动，轻颤不停。

“过来，把它拿出来。”Steve收回手，口吻像在哄他，诱惑他。

Bucky上前，手指探进Steve短裤前方的缝隙里，他说不出话，感到迟钝和眩晕。他从裤头把Steve那根温热又粗壮的器官掏出来，轻轻地握了一下，看它更加充血饱满的样子。

“把嘴放上去，宝贝。”Steve说，“亲亲它。”

Bucky凑过脑袋听从Steve的要求，他用手扶住Steve的器官然后轻吻它湿润的顶部。一触碰到那个东西Bucky就无助地呻吟起来，感觉沉甸甸的小腹开始抽搐，嘴巴亲吻Steve的性器，他自己的也逐渐挺立。

Steve伸出手，弹着Bucky的脸颊。

“再多点。”Steve说。他不怎么用力地扶住Bucky的后脑，然后顺着Bucky的方向微微抬腰，“用用舌头，宝贝。”

Bucky再次亲吻那儿，仿佛——仿佛他在和这根阴茎亲热似的。这念头让他脸颊发烫。他张开嘴巴用舌头舔弄起来。

“看着我。”Steve说，这似乎是Bucky不得不服从的又一个命令。他歪过脑袋，一边亲吻一边仰望Steve，含着那根东西像荡妇似的呻吟。Steve的目光专注在他身上，雕像般安坐不动，肉食动物准备吃掉猎物那样可怕的冷静。

“嘴巴张大。”Steve说着稍微按了下Bucky的头。Bucky的嘴包裹住Steve的器官，让Steve往下压，让Steve把阴茎喂入Bucky口中。

“吞进去，宝贝。想让它准备好，你得很努力才行。做得到吗？”

Bucky无法回应于是只能很小幅度地点头，睫毛颤抖地、顺从地闭上眼睛，把Steve的阴茎往里吞。他的嘴张得很大，喉咙一阵一阵地做吞咽动作方便它的进入。

“噢，噢，真是个听话的女孩。”Steve声音低沉地叹道，抚摸着Bucky不断抽动的喉咙。被顶到喉咙底的Bucky僵了一下，用力吸气，眼睛鼻子都湿润了。他拼命努力地想着要再吞入更多的Steve，想着要呼吸。全部的感官都专注于这件事。突然Bucky的喉咙不听话地发出作呕般的声音。这一瞬间的他恨不得自己从世界上消失。

但Steve只是往前挺进，他抚摸Bucky的头发，坚而有力的手固定住Bucky不让动，直至他满足了，决定放开为止。

“做得不错，我可爱的女孩。”Steve说着前后挺动腰部，阴茎在Bucky大张的口中进出。等到他抽出去，Bucky就侧过头咳嗽和喘气。

“把你弄的东西清理干净。”Steve说。他双手撑在背后，看Bucky蜷缩在自己腿间舔舐那根湿润的阴茎。Bucky没空擦眼睛，只能一边舔一边眨眼，泪盈于睫，口水流了一下巴。他吸吮Steve，吞吐他，在淫亵的水声中吃力地喘息。

Steve专注地看着这一切，接着，他抓住Bucky的胳膊把他拉起来。Bucky起身时膝盖发软，不过有Steve，温柔地扶持他，帮助他站好。

“站稳。”Steve的口吻温和而沉着，明明Bucky连单手倒立也能保持平衡，却被他说得像某种柔弱的，需要Steve小心翼翼呵护的存在。

Bucky用另一只手把裙子往下拉，前面很醒目地鼓了出来。Steve挑起一边眉毛瞟了眼，那目光令Bucky全身一颤。他总是这样，仅仅给Steve口活自己就能硬。

Steve转身推他，让Bucky背靠床头。他脱掉短裤张大腿，一边看着Bucky一边慵懒地抚弄自己。

“过来。”Steve说着拍拍跟前的床。Bucky只好爬上去，爬到Steve的腿间。他还是忍不住试图用手遮住自己的勃起。他把裙子的花边都弄脏了，那看起来很下流的，硬质的，和后臀撑开的布料完全不同的东西。

Steve在Bucky遮挡前抓住他的手拉到一边。

“给我看看你在裙子底下藏了什么，宝贝。”Steve说。他用手指轻敲Bucky的大腿内侧示意他张开腿，硬是要他把勃起的阴茎露在跟前。Bucky的脸颊火烧一样，双手僵硬，无比窘迫，拱着肩膀将裙子掀起来。他充血而硬挺着，头端溢出液体，沿着柱身往下淌，就那样直直地翘在空中。Steve伸手握住他，自始至终凝视Bucky的脸。他很慢地撸了一下，由根部向前，嘴角带着玩笑的意味。

“呜——嗯。”Bucky发出微弱的呻吟，眼睛也紧闭起来。随着Steve的再度抚弄，他的小腹开始抽搐，可接着Steve就放开他，让他的阴茎无助地弹动摇晃，在空气中寻求摩擦。

“睁眼。”Steve不容置疑地说，他的手伸到下面拉扯Bucky鼓胀的球体，激烈的快感立刻又往阴茎流窜。Bucky睁眼，视线下落时看见自己的龟头挤出一滴前液，并且眼睁睁看它往下滴。

“你为了什么事这样不安？”

Bucky意识到自己又扭曲着脸。要和Steve专注的目光对视是不可能的，所以他短促地叹了一声，只看着Steve左边的床头板。

“我搞砸了——我不该——”

Steve打断他。

“这你就错了。我不管的时候你就胡思乱想，对不对？“

Bucky吃惊地望向他，心在胸膛里狂跳。

“我希望我的女孩给我口活的时候能够感到非常地舒服。往下看。你也忍不住这个，不是吗？”

Bucky摇头。

“就是这样。”Steve安抚地说，他的双手沿Bucky的大腿向上滑，掌握住了他的臀肉。“我可不会因为那个而责怪你。只是你的身体做出最真实的反应罢了，给男朋友做口活的时候自己也是忍不住的，对不对？”

“对。”Bucky回答，声音很弱。他提着裙子，在Steve令人安心的爱抚下战栗。Steve轻轻拉扯Bucky的胳膊让他低头和自己接吻，而Bucky想立刻钻进Steve怀里，想用胳膊搂住Steve的脖子，但只能发着抖拼命维持原本的姿势。Steve放开他，让两人都喘口气，Bucky垂下眼，望向Steve大腿边靠着的略微有点疲软但仍然坚挺粗大的阴茎。

“想要那根东西进去？”Steve贴着Bucky的嘴唇柔声呢喃。

“想。”

“知道好女孩儿都是怎么做的？”

Bucky咬住下唇。点头。Steve起身下床，几乎下意识地顺手在Bucky大腿上拍了拍，然后去拿床头柜上Bucky的包包。

Bucky躺到Steve刚才的位置，端端正正地并拢腿。他抖着手把裙子拉平，心跳如擂。Steve拿着小袋的润滑剂爬回床上，放到Bucky身边低头吻他；他的手异常缓慢地沿着Bucky大腿往上摸，停了停，再往上，仿佛他们正在Steve的汽车后座，是两个年轻的小家伙，Steve不能太急，得尽量温柔一点儿，别让Bucky吓坏了拍掉他的手。

光是这么想着Bucky就想捂住脸。但Steve没放开他，还在深入且缓慢地吻他，舌头不断侵略着，吸吮他的下唇，用力厮磨。Bucky唯一能做的就是无助地抓住Steve的胳膊，因无法忍下软弱无力的呻吟而羞涩难堪。

“张开腿好吗？”Steve温柔地问。Bucky乖乖地照做，裙子完全地卷了上去，Steve便来到他的腿间。“就这样，抬高，抬高。”Steve的大手推动Bucky的大腿内侧，使他膝盖都快靠着胸口了，臀部就那样悬空。Steve动作很快，牙齿撕开润滑剂包装，两根手指沾上，接着一手按住Bucky的大腿保持那样的姿势另一只手的湿润手指就开始按揉他暴露在外的小穴。

“呜呜。”Bucky喘着，性器抽动。

“我的宝贝，这是你可爱的小洞。”Steve说。Bucky连胸口都羞得发烫，终于还是双手捂住脸。

“Steve。”他的声音尖细。

“腿抬好了。”Steve用那镇定的声音说，Bucky别无选择，只好用手托在膝盖后面，抬高。从双腿之间他眼睁睁看着Steve润滑手指和性器，然后慢慢地，插入两根手指，转动着扩张着润滑他的里面。Bucky不得不按捺着迎合的冲动，手指的动作太慢，按压得太浅，无法满足他体内的渴望。他看着自己的后穴在Steve手指进出时收缩不已。

“瞧这个饥渴的小洞。”Steve声音低沉，下流。Bucky的小腹被一道炙热又羞耻的电流击中了。

“Steve。”他看着Steve用手指操干自己，他羞赧而兴奋异常，后穴正如Steve所说的那样夹紧他的手指，饥渴地不知廉耻地想把它们往里吞。

而Steve伏到他身上，一手撑在Bucky旁边一手扶准自己。Bucky张着嘴，看Steve轻缓地、玩笑般地顶弄的位置。他的屁股前后摇晃着等待Steve的填充。

“Steve。”那一瞬间Bucky感到迫不及待，他想再听一次，想听Steve一边插一边说出那句话，“告诉我我是什么人。”

“好女孩儿。”Steve说，咬住Bucky的嘴唇和他接吻，然后开始往里推，无比无比缓慢，让Bucky真切地感受到自己被那根东西顶开，某种情不自禁只能敞开和臣服的感觉。“我的宝贝女孩让我插她的小洞，是不是？”

“是的，”Bucky喘息，“是的。”他的腿环住Steve，脚踝搭在Steve后腰。Steve整根插进去，发出沙哑的呻吟。深埋在Bucky体内的Steve如此巨大，碾压着那一点使得Bucky仰起头喘息连连。Steve抽出来，再插进去，Bucky被压在床上一下一下地插。

“呜，啊，”Bucky抓紧Steve的肩膀。Steve加快频率，阴茎大幅地进出，“Steve，来，操我，上帝，天啊。”

于是Steve开始货真价实地狠操他，猛烈顶撞那一点的位置，快感在深处蓄积。

“我的好女孩，我的甜心。爽吧，宝贝。”Steve一边挺腰一边说着这些话。Bucky痉挛着，呻吟着，猛地抬头，身体抽搐僵硬地射了出来。他紧紧夹着Steve的阴茎，让Steve只能紧贴Bucky小幅摇晃着腰，在他体内粗鲁地，大力地研磨，让Bucky的快感彻底地喷泄而出。

Steve亲吻余韵中的Bucky的咽喉，与他肌肤厮磨，呢喃着Bucky只听得清一半的甜言蜜语。他的节奏放慢了，温柔地在Bucky体内抽插。Bucky的手四处游移，抚上Steve的手臂，腰，感受他背部肌肉的绷紧和放松。等到从高潮恢复过来他就跟着Steve一起摇晃，收缩着，鼓动着他，发现Steve也绷了起来。

“射在我里面，”Bucky热切地悄声道，“Steve，灌满我。”

Steve嘟哝着：“好，没问题。”Bucky持续小声细语直至Steve弓起腰到了高潮，阴茎在Bucky体内射出来。Bucky的小洞被灌满了，Steve最后的数下抽插带出精液，流得他屁股都湿乎乎的。

Steve蹭着他喘气，脸埋在Bucky的颈窝里。他们安静了好一阵子平复呼吸，而Bucky被强烈的，巨大的疲倦感吞没，胸口和喉咙都开始发热。他吸鼻子，Steve立刻就察觉到这一点。

“嗯？”Steve发出一个疑问的鼻音，从Bucky体内退出躺到他身边。Bucky胸口起伏，眼睛湿润。他恨恨地揉眼睛。

“怎么了？”Steve咕哝道，半撑起身体，眨着眼睛认真地看着Bucky。

“没事。”

“你在哭。”

“是我眼睛漏水。”

“啊哈。”Steve说。他好像也累坏了，往旁边一躺；Bucky还在揉眼泪，Steve却伸出胳膊把他拉进怀里，从后面抱住。

“别。”Bucky带着哭音说，他真的是在哭了，该死的眼泪停不下来。到底怎么了。

但他没有挣扎，Steve也把他抱得更紧，抚摸他的胸口，拉平他的裙子。裙子被他搞得一塌糊涂，黑色花边上精液斑斑点点的跟犯罪现场似的。

“心理负担很重是不是。”Steve温柔地问。Bucky能感觉他的声音在背后振动，同时Steve还在抚摸他的胸，把他越抱越紧，最后Bucky紧密地贴合在Steve的怀里。

“并没有。”Bucky顽固地答道，秉持一份幼稚的冲动，试图证明自己能够承受，这不算什么，只是“玩”而已啦Steve。只是一条该死的裙子，一块布料，Steve说的话没有任何实质含义，Bucky还是Bucky，充满冒险精神而且口味怪异，傻乎乎的。

然而他的身体不肯停止战栗。他已经让Steve对他做过各种稀奇古怪的事情，到现在终于是他愚蠢的情感的底线。

“就是很重。”Steve重复道，温柔中带着如此的固执，让Bucky哭得更凶。

情绪波动来得强烈而短暂，没多久Bucky就开始吸着不怎么透气的鼻子，在耷拉的眼皮、极度的困倦以及Steve的拥抱中，和睡意开始一场必输的搏斗。他迷迷糊糊着，突然间就睡过去了，深沉的睡眠仿佛只是片刻又仿佛持续了整整一个永远，到底是什么，Bucky醒来时也无法分辨。Steve的胳膊仍然环抱着他，身体犹如一道热源从后方温暖Bucky。他已经给两人盖好毛毯，Bucky立刻皱皱鼻子，因为体液之类的好像已经弄得一身都是了。

他闭着嘴做出咂吧的动作，一声啧的轻响，在Steve怀里动了动。

“嗨。”Steve声音沙哑。Bucky转身看着他，两人就那样很严肃地互瞪片刻。

“我爱你。”Bucky仍睡意朦胧，Steve咧开嘴。

“我也爱你。”他轻轻地在Bucky嘴唇上啄一下，随后又是更为缠绵的亲吻。Bucky退了开来，手肘顶顶Steve，以示郑重。

“我爱你。”他重复道，声音很小但是视线无比专注地凝视Steve。

Steve好像迷茫了一秒，很快眉头舒展开来，露出微笑。

“还肯做我的女孩吗？”

Bucky啧了一声，得到想要的回应，他索性完全转过身，当然还是在Steve的怀里。他抬手像是要回抱Steve，蹭着对方胸口点头，脸颊在两人脑袋底下那个枕头上磨蹭。

“我最美的女孩儿。”Steve喃喃着，低头再度亲吻Bucky。Bucky的心脏在胸腔里跳得好奇怪，他闭上眼睛不去看空中红色的倒计时数字——提醒他什么时候必须起来，去清理身体了。也许可以让Steve干这活，反正他们身上都一塌糊涂的。Steve想必是有同感，当两人分开，Bucky推搡他时，Steve就将Bucky一抱，抱下床，公主式的那种。他抱了我一路，说起来你可能不信，他真是个笨蛋。他把我抱去浴室，然后我们……你懂的。

Steve把他放在浴缸边，打开水龙头，试过水温，然后把手头全部的香皂旅行装丢进水流冲刷中。Bucky保持双腿并拢，在空中抬起。

“如果你把我放进水里，我会长出尾巴的。”他对Steve说，喉咙有点大地盖过了水声。

“尾巴？”弯着腰的Steve回头望来。

“对。”Bucky说，他指指自己并拢的双腿，像美人鱼一样晃了两下。

“那你就不能走路了，是不是？”

“走不了了。”

“到处闲晃的变态老头只要撒下一张网，就能捞着你，对吧？”

Bucky瞪大眼睛，震惊悲痛状。

“天啊，不。”他说。

Steve关掉水。他站起来，突然俯身将Bucky抱进怀里，Bucky又哆嗦了一下。

“Steve抓到一只野生的Bucky。”Steve用很假的口吻宣布。Bucky推他的胸，稍微挣扎了一下子，被亲了满头满脸。Steve学着海盗那样压低声音咆哮：都是我的，看看我找到了什么好东西！他的话让Bucky的挣扎突然失去动力，像是有无数的蝴蝶在胸膛里剧烈扑腾——Bucky幸福地伸手环住Steve的脖子，紧紧和他相拥，一遍一遍地，反复地接吻。


End file.
